


Meus Bellas

by BlazeorFade



Series: Erus [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dark, M/M, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:26:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeorFade/pseuds/BlazeorFade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll make you a deal, though. You keep calling Dad and I’ll stop the second he comes to your rescue.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meus Bellas

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It’s all Kripke’s, I’m just playin’ in his sandbox.
> 
> A/N: Written by Fiery_Fox about a year ago. I'm hoping to conitinue it as a series of one-shots. Title is Latin(according to google) for My Beauty.
> 
> Prompt: Prompt: Lucifer/Castiel, non-con on Castiel's part. It must be angsty and sad and rough, and Lucifer must make Castiel beg to be left alone and cause the poor winged boy to cry.
> 
> Warnings: Non-Con, Hurt!Cas, torture, knife play, blood play, gunplay, BDSM, Angel!cest, misuse of holy oil and blasphemy. Consider yourself warned.

“Please…..please, brother…..”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Why are you keeping me here?” Castiel demanded. Hours had passed since Lucifer trapped him with Holy fire and then left him. 

Lucifer gave him a half smile and ducked his head, looking sheepish. Castiel braced himself; he’d left Sam and Dean two days ago, at Bobby’s, safe as they could be. Had his brother found the Winchesters, somehow? Was he coming to gloat over whatever fresh torment he’d inflicted on Sam? 

“You truly believe that they are worth all this.” Lucifer stated, staring at him from across the fire. He looked…curious, genuinely perplexed by Castiel and his actions.

“I have faith.” Castiel replied, head held high.

“Faith?” Lucifer snorted. He cocked his head in a familiar gesture. “In what? Your little humans? Our Father?”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand.” Castiel shot back, coldly. Castiel tried to keep his mind clear of anything that might trace back to Sam or Dean, their location, their fears, anything. He would not let Lucifer use him to find a way to get at them. 

“Oh I understand.” Lucifer said, eyes narrowed. “You believe the path you’ve set is right and righteous. You fight your brothers and sisters to defend this path. And you love them no matter how many times they try to kill you. I understand your actions very well.”

Lucifer waved a hand to extinguish the confining fire, stopping Castiel before he could make a move. The Morningstar stepped close to Castiel, a pitying look in his eyes, so close that he could feel Lucifer’s stolen breath on his face. 

“I admire your loyalty, but it’s misplaced.” Lucifer ran a finger softly down Castiel’s cheek. 

“I’ll just have to show you the right way, little brother.” He smiled beatifically, the world turning white around them and Castiel felt the first stirrings of true fear.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“Humans are base, disgusting creatures. I mean, just look at these bags of flesh they carry around.” Lucifer gestured between their vessels. Castiel glared at him. It wasn’t very affective; Castiel was trussed up against a wall, unable to move.

“Hungry, lusting things, rotting from the moment they are born.” Lucifer continued, rolling a knife between his hands. The metal glinted in the half light, throwing off a glow that showed it was no human weapon.

“You would know more about rotting than me, brother.” Castiel spat out, trying for the defiant cockiness Dean Winchester seemed to have in spades. 

By the time he realized Lucifer had moved, the front of his shirt was sliced open and bloodied, his chest burning with the sudden pain. Castiel held back any reaction. He wouldn’t give Lucifer the satisfaction. Not if he could help it.

“But you won’t be able to help it, little brother. I’ll carve the image of Michael’s vessel out of your mind if I have to.” Lucifer said quietly, no anger showing, just disappointment and anticipation. 

“I will not break for you, Samael.” Castiel snarled. The use of his former name threw Lucifer for a moment, but he rebounded and slashed a long line across Castiel’s chest, cutting deep and effortless, past flesh and muscle, a manic excitement alighting his face. 

“How do you know, when you haven’t even tried yet?” Lucifer said slowly, leaning in to lick the blood running down Castiel’s chest. Castiel tried to pull back, but met with cold, unyielding brick, his body arched instinctively, bringing him closer to the stinging raps of Lucifer’s tongue.

”Why little brother, I’d almost believe you liked that.” The Devil purred, grazing the edge of his knife along Castiel’s cheekbone.

“Do not call me that!” Castiel yelled. He couldn’t stand the moniker anymore, especially coming from Lucifer. He’d spent too much time with Dean, seen what calling someone brother truly meant.

“Thinking about your little human again? I’m very disappointed in you.” Lucifer admonished, stabbing the blade into Cas’ shoulder, bypassing bone to scrape the wall behind him. Castiel couldn’t stop the pained gasp, closed his eyes and tried to focus through the burning pain. The blade grew hotter the longer it stayed in him, spreading agony through his body. 

‘Father, help me.’ Castiel thought, unbidden, head lolling to the side.

“It’s rude not to pay attention to your elders.” Lucifer said, jerking Cas’ head. He pushed on the blade, pressing as close to Castiel as the vessel’s allowed. Castiel began struggling anew at the press of Lucifer’s erection against his hip. Panic threaded through him, but he pushed it away, praying silently.

“I’ll make you a deal, though. You keep calling Dad and I’ll stop the second he comes to your rescue.” Lucifer promised, scraping his teeth over Castiel’s jaw, biting to draw blood. 

Blood slick lips pressed against Castiel’s, forced his lips apart to choke Castiel with the taste of his own vitality. “I never wanted to hurt you, brother.” Lucifer murmured. ‘I would never hurt you, as our brethren would, as our Father would.”

Lucifer twisted the knife and shoved a knee between Castiel’s legs. “These meat-suits, Castiel, remember I warned you of their lusts.” Lucifer snapped his fingers and Castiel’s shirt disappeared, but he saved the act of undoing the angel’s pants for his own blistered, soot stained fingers, the gentleness of his touch a shocking paradox. Lucifer slid the blade in and out of his shoulder in a perverse pantomime of his hips, rocking against Castiel’s thigh. Humiliation burned in his throat as Lucifer grasped his soft cock tight in his fist. 

“Don’t.” The words burst out before Castiel could stop them. He shut his eyes to block out the twisted fondness lighting up in his captor’s eyes. He pulled the knife out of Castiel’s shoulder in one quick, brutal motion and brought the blade to his mouth. His tongue licked along the blade in long, obscene swipes, eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

“You taste sweet.” Lucifer murmured. He ran his hand up over the chains that held Castiel’s chest and, with a bare brush of power, Cas was facing the wall instead. His cheek scraping against his rapidly congealing blood from before. 

Lucifer pushed his brother’s pants down around his knees, surveying him covetously. Out of the corner of his eye, Cas caught the glint of the knife before Lucifer sliced into his back, again and again. Distantly Cas heard pained gasps and guttural pleas and he wondered who was being hurt so close by. Only the ache in his vocal chords made him realize that it was all him.

“You make the loveliest sounds, Castiel.” Lucifer growled.

“Fuck you!” Castiel bit out. Lucifer nuzzled the deepest slash, breathing in the smell and taste of blood. Cas was trying to catch his breath, trying to keep some semblance of control over himself, over the growing terror and pain. He almost sobbed when he heard his brother snap his fingers and felt the bare press of the Morningstar’s hard body against his blood caked skin. 

“Now, I’m going to need you to relax,” Lucifer said in his ear, gathering up Castiel’s blood in his palm. “This doesn’t have to hurt anymore than necessary, my sweet.”

Castiel forced himself to stay silent as the first blood slicked two fingers, scorched a path up through Cas’ spine. Lucifer pressed his wounds with one hand, urging the blood to flow in a constant, hot stream while his fingers fucked in and out of Castiel’s hole. He twisted his fingers and an unfamiliar burst of pleasure laced through Castiel’s agony. He whimpered, his body instinctively moving to find that relief again.

“There you go,” Lucifer praised him, kissing his throat.”I knew you had it in you.” Scissoring his fingers, Lucifer thrust against Castiel’s hip, smearing precome into the cuts. 

Castiel bit through his lip trying to keep himself together. He had never experienced such pain or been violated so profoundly and he knew it was only going to get worse. In the millennia he’s been alive, Castiel had witnessed the depths of depravity, both human and demonic. He’d seen rape and torture, wept for the torment of innocents. He wondered briefly if any of brothers and sisters would weep for him.

“They wouldn’t, my sweet.” Lucifer whispered in his ear. He added another finger, warm blood seeped down into Castiel’s opening. “They can’t see what I see, when I look at you.”

“How beautiful you are, little brother. How bright you shine. If they did, they would never let you go.” 

Lucifer gathered more blood in his hand and slicked his cock up till blood dripped in a macabre tableau of sex and violence. He curled his fingers into the dame bundle of nerves, making Castiel’s cock twitch, forcing him to feel a shadow of pleasure from his own rape. He wrung a broken groan from Cas, pumping his fist over his own cock as he felt the stream of shame, anger and pain emanate off the younger angel. Cas’ heart sped even more when Lucifer pulled his fingers out of him, terror made the pleas for mercy, for help freeze on his tongue; he could only shake his silently, over and over again while Lucifer pushed into him, rending skin and muscle with his invasion. He wrapped an arm around Castiel, holding him close when Cas started shaking violently. 

“Mine.” Lucifer breathed into his ear. He forced Castiel’s head around, kissing him deeply while he pulled started to drive into Castiel, each thrust slamming Cas into the wall with more force. 

Cas’ body moved without his consent, trying to get away from the Lucifer’s onslaught, but that only made the pain worse. When he cried out and pled for Lucifer to stop, the fallen angel laughed, dark and smooth, slamming harder into him. 

“You’ll wear my mark for all your days now, Castiel.” Lucifer said, adjusting to hit Castiel’s prostate. “Wherever you go, my name will be written across your skin and everything in Creation will know you are mine.” He savored the strangled groans Castiel tried not to make as he hit that spot over and over again. 

“S-stop, brother…. I beg of you.” Castiel faltered, shaking his head as if the motion could wipe away the pain and fear.

“When I take this world, you will stand at my side,” Lucifer promised pulling almost all the way out and slamming back into Castiel, the impact making all his wounds bleed fresh.

“I hate you!” Castiel screamed. He lashed out with what little power he had left, the wall cracking, lights bursting in a shower of sparks. The room trembled and the skin of Lucifer’s rotting vessel split a little more. Outside the dungeon like room, Cas heard the screams of demons being torn apart by the pure Grace pulsing outward, trying to destroy every unclean thing in it’s path.

“Yes!” Lucifer cried out, urged on by the shine Castiel’s Grace. He pumped wildly into him, skin slapping hard against skin, wrenching out the most beautiful screams from Castiel. He cried out wordlessly in madness induced pleasure. He held Castiel in a bone shattering grip, fucking into his ass till his orgasm broke over them, Lucifer’s tainted Grace over riding Castiel’s. 

Even Castiel could see how beautiful The Fallen was. He hated Lucifer all the more for it.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Hours later, Lucifer woke Castiel with a bullet to the heart.

“I confess I’ve been curious about these devices since Dean shot me in Carthage.” Lucifer told him, as Castiel gasped at the fresh burn of pain. 

‘Father, please.’ Cas begged internally, shutting his eyes tight. He prayed in every language he knew. He whispered to his silent Father that he was needed, that Dean was fighting and that Castiel that he needed to be by his side, even depleted as he was. 

“Castiel.” Lucifer said his name with a soft smile. “Do not continue to hurt yourself with that kind of hope.” Lucifer sighed when Castiel ignored him, praying harder. 

“Open your eyes, please.” Lucifer said, finger pressing around the edges of Castiel’s bullet wound. Cas glared up at him. While he was passed out, his brother had taken them to a new spot. Now they were in a modest bedroom, the walls, the worn in bed and the night stand bringing a terrible sense of humanity to the space Lucifer had chosen. The sigils on the walls were drawn in blood, some wet and glistening new, and others dry and crusted over with time.

“No one will bother us here.” Lucifer assured him, gesturing expansively over the space. A cracked photograph on the nightstand showed Lucifer’s vessel and a dark haired woman.

Lucifer leaned over Castiel on the bed, ran his hand over the chains the bound his arms over his head, tilting his head this way and that. 

“I thought it would be best if you got some rest. You seemed to need it.” Lucifer told him, cheerfully.

“Now, if I thought I could trust you, then I could bind you and we could talk like brothers.” He moved around the room, opening the curtains to let the weak sunlight in. 

“You think that what you’ve done to me is brotherly?” Cas demanded. His voice cracked shook, eyes filling with tears, thinking of the pain, the helplessness he felt with the Morningstar inside him, tearing through him and taking his pleasure from Castiel’s body.

“Believe it or not, I do love you, my brother.” Lucifer told him, cradling his face as though he was something precious. 

“I am not yours.” Castiel told him.

“Oh, but you are.” He said. His hand smoothed down Castiel’s face, healing his wounds.

Cas hated himself for the flood of relief and even gratitude he felt as Lucifer took away his pain. “I even closed up my mark on your back. It’s still going to be tender for a day or so though. I had to cut it deep.”

“There,” Morningstar smiled sweetly giving Cas a chaste kiss on the cheek. “Isn’t that better, my sweet?”

Castiel wanted to scream and lash out, bash his into a wall till he couldn’t feel anything. He wanted to flay the skin off his back and burn off the mark the Lucifer had set on him. But Lucifer would just heal Cas and then punish him for hurting himself. Marking someone as yours against their will was forbidden and such marks were not considered binding, but the taint that the act left behind followed the victim throughout his or her existence. He remembered the night Dean had taken him to that den of iniquity, laughing about the ridiculous failure that night and his insistence that Castiel was missing out on something about the human experience without sex. Cas tried to imagine what Dean would do in his place, but thinking of something so brutal happening to Dean made him hurt worse than anything. Would Dean cry for him, if he knew what was happening to him? Would Dean fight and rage on his behalf the way he did when his brother or Bobby were hurt? Thinking about Dean made Castiel struggle to find some strength, some lingering resolve in the hope that he could walk out of this place, see the elder Winchester one more time..... 

“Here I heal you and bring you somewhere peaceful to rest, shield you from the Host and you think only of him.” Lucifer sneered. He pressed the barrel of his gun into Castiel’s stomach, pulling the trigger.

Cas screamed, bucking wildly. Lucifer grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing his head back as Cas arched fruitlessly. His teeth tore into Castiel’s throat, opening a jagged gash. “Ungrateful, little slut.” Lucifer jammed the gun into the gaping hole in Cas’ stomach, twisting the carnage. 

“Please brother….” Castiel begged. “Please don’t-“

“Don’t what, my sweet?” Lucifer spat the endearment, yanking his hair hard, till Cast felt something in his neck start to crack.

“ Please…d-don’t hurt me-please.” Castiel sobbed, gasping over the words. Something inside him was breaking and he didn’t know how to stop it. 

Lucifer seethed, blood dripping down his mouth, narrowing his eyes at Castiel as he choked back tears. “Since you are so attached to your human, Cas, I’ll give you exactly what you want.”

Lucifer stared down at him from behind Dean’s green eyes. Cas couldn’t look away from this fresh hell. He whimpered loudly, tears hot and stinging.

“Please, Samael, don’t. Not as him, please. I will not think of him again, but please don’t do it as him.” 

“I would think you’d be happy to have your human make love to you, Cas.” Lucifer told him, lips twisting in a cruel parody of Dean’s usual smirk. His throat filled with bile, wondering what he could bargain with, what he could promise the Devil that would satisfy him. He would give him almost anything if only he wouldn’t have to suffer being violated by the image of the man he loved so deeply.

Lucifer grinned at him, reaching for a jar on the nightstand. The smell told him what it was before Lucifer finished taking the lid off. Holy oil. Was Lucifer going to kill him then, burn him up while wearing Dean’s face. Was that his punishment for loving a human, or had this been his intention all along? To take his fill of Castiel and then take away the only ally the Winchester’s had that had any sort of power, make them even more vulnerable than they already were without his protection. 

“This was never about the Winchester’s Cas,” He used Dean’s name for him like he had all the right in the world to do so. “It was always about you.”

“Open your legs.” With the pulsing agony and the trauma of the previous night fresh in his mind, Cas was having trouble thinking straight. He was repulsed by Lucifer wearing Dean’s skin but a small part of wanted to pretend that it was Dean there, that the Winchester’s had somehow found him and were setting him free.

“Pay attention!” Dean(no not Dean, it’s Lucifer, Dean would never….) put the gun under his chin, digging the barrel in. 

“Open. Your Legs.” The Devil said slowly.

“I won’t resist anymore, just please,” Castiel implored. “Please don’t fuck me as him.” ‘Dean would never do this to me.’

“Do you think he never dreamed of having you like this? Bending you over and taking you like a slut.” NotDean winked at him. He felt a sick sense of longing at the thought. But Lucifer wouldn’t allow him to sink into a fantasy where Dean was his and this was about anything but torture and pain. 

The gun changed into a knife that Lucifer left next to Castiel’s head.

He crawled over Castiel’s body and forced his legs apart and quickly coated his fingers in the Holy oil, tipping some of it down Castiel’s crack. Holding himself over Castiel, he pressed two fingers into Castiel, pumping them in and out of him.

“Don’t-“ The Devil kissed him, hard and sloppy, like he was trying to crawl inside Cas. Dean’s hand grabbed the knife, scratching along his body till he rested the blade between Castiel’s legs. Castiel struggled to move away from the weapon, only succeeded in pushing himself further onto Lucifer’s fingers. Dean’s lips smirked at him, and he twisted his fingers making Castiel cry out just as Lucifer stabbed his inner thigh. 

“I can’t seem to stop tasting you, Cas.” NotDean growled, his voice sending a shiver through Cas. The Devil pulled the blade out roughly, and lowered his head between Castiel’s legs. His tongue darted out, licking around the small deep wound. He fingered Cas in tandem with his tongue lapping the wound, his mouth caressing broken skin. Lucifer tongued open the gash pushing over ripped muscle and tendon, fucking his handiwork while his fingers opened Castiel roughly.

Cas wept the whole time, unable to stop himself. He begged him to stop until his voice was hoarse, he tried to close his eyes, but Lucifer just forced them open with the flick of his mind. Lucifer wrenched his fingers out of Cas with a painful jerk. He glared at Castiel the whole time the he slick his dick up with Holy oil and some of Cas’s blood. Cas tried to moved up the bed, but Lucifer just followed him, sliding over his body, pinning him with his hips, his cock pressed against Castiel’s stomach. 

“Like it better with this face, don’t you?” Lucifer said cruelly, tapping Dean’s cheek with his bloody, oiled hand. “Too bad it’s still me underneath.”

Lucifer pushed Castiel’s legs up, spreading him open so could see. See the bloody ruin of Cas’ stomach, the blood flowing down his legs and the reddened puckered flesh of Castiel’s ass hole, shining with oil and open just for him. Whether little brother wanted it or not.

He pushed inside Castiel to the hilt, ignoring the others pain and the inner muscles pushing back against the treatment he gave it. Lucifer pushed in deeply, leaning over Castiel as much as he could to kiss him with Dean Winchester’s lips. Cas was crying quietly and wouldn’t look at him.

“C’mon Cas, it’s me, man.” Lucifer said, emulating Dean’s voice and mannerisms. He started a hard rhythm. “C’mon Cas.”

“You are not him.” Cas said angrily. He bit at Lucifer trying to tear out any part of skin that he could reach, but his captor just moved back, slamming hard into him, making Cas seize up in pain. 

“Oh but you wish I was, don’t you? When I win, I’m going to take you wearing this face, while he watches.” Lucifer said, groaning and hissing in pleasure as Castiel’s put up as much fight as he could before something in him gave out. 

Cas felt back against the bed, too tired and in too much pain to keep fighting. He just lay back, crying quietly and reminding his overwrought mind that this was not Dean. Dean would not hurt him in such a way. That he would be free again somehow. He spun lies about rescue while The Devil rode his body even harder than before. 

Lucifer grabbed Castiel’s hair and forced his head up to kiss him with bruising force as he came in hot bursts inside the younger angel. Lucifer looked down at the ruined angel and snapped away the chains that had been binding Castiel. As soon as Lucifer pulled out of him, Castiel crawled to the side of the bed, holding his insides to his stomach with one hand, and threw up over the floor. Lucifer wrinkled his nose in distaste at the human display. But it did nothing to diminish his desire for the angel. He still shined beautifully to him. 

“I hope I wasn’t too rough on you, little brother,” Lucifer said stroking Castiel’s hair as he shook with sickness. “I know I have a bit of a temper.”

Lucifer frowned when he got no response and saw that Castiel couldn’t reach out and heal himself, even without the bindings Lucifer had used on him. He touched his brother’s forehead and Cas was whole once again. Instead of looking relieved though, he curled up in on himself and started crying again.

“Well, I have somewhere to be, the Apocalypse, I know, it just gets in the way sometimes.” Lucifer said standing up. He raised Castiel’s chin, looking into his red eyes and bruised lips. His face shimmered in tears, giving his pain the loveliest glow. 

He gave Castiel a soft kiss. “See you soon, my sweet.”

With a flutter of wings he was gone.

Castiel heard a ringing. The sound broke through the haze that he was falling into. His phone was ringing in his jacket by the nightstand and he answered without looking first. 

“Cas, man where are you?” Castiel flinched and fought back a wave of nausea. 

“Dean.” He managed to say without vomiting. 

“Are you alright? You were supposed to come right back after checking that lead, what happened?” Dean demanded, voice gruff with concern.

That lead had been a trap and what happened was two days in Lucifer’s precious care. 

“It was a dead end.” Cas replied, words stilted.

There was a beat of silence. 

“Well, c’mon home then man. I need you here.” Dean said. Sam said something in the background, his voice teasing and amused.

“Shut up, Sasquatch.” 

“Dean.” Cas said, more to get his attention than out of a desire to speak.

“We- there I said we, happy bitch?- We need you here Cas.” Dean told him.

“I will be there shortly.” Cas assured him.

“Good, you can give us the run down on this dead end of yours.”

“I would rather not-“ Dean had already hung up though. Castiel gathered his clothes, fixing the shirt as best he could and only felt somewhat secure when he was once again wrapped in his usual trenchcoat. The weight of it was familiar to him, in a way that his surroundings and the new path of his life never seemed to be. He could still feel tears running down his face and his whole body still ached(Lucifer only healing the worst, most visible of his injuries). He wanted to sit down and think. He wanted to run and never stop.

He wanted to go home to Dean and hoped that he might be able to tell him if he would ever feel clean again. He had nowhere to run to and the thought of staying in this room sickened him, so Dean went back to Bobby’s, silent tears running down his face as the Winchester’s came into view. Everything was a blur of questions and the inhuman sounds Cas was making as they tried to find out what had happened to him.

Dean wondered, what could possibly break an Angel like this?

 

-Fin


End file.
